


Crescent Moon

by ElfrootAndEezo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Freckles, One Shot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAndEezo/pseuds/ElfrootAndEezo
Summary: Ymir feigns sleep.





	Crescent Moon

Ymir woke the moment she felt fingers brush across her shoulder, her life for all its ups and downs had left her an easily startled sleeper. Even now, now when she was safe, she couldn’t sleep with the depth of the other girls.

She blinked her eyes open and unseeing in the darkness, and carefully concentrated to keep her breath steady. Someone was sitting behind her. She could feel their weight on the mattress, and their fingers along her skin. Her mind flickered to images of soldiers, Marley and Eldian alike. But this touch was gentle and earnest, and _warm_. It was nothing like the brutality she’d face if any of them were to know who she really was.

“Ymir,” A sweet voice breathed, barely a whisper. Krista.

Ymir remained still, and her breathing even as Krista’s fingers traced up her neck. She struggled to ignore the way Krista’s feather light touch was setting her skin alight. She shivered, against her will, and did her best to look as though she was moving in her sleep and not acutely aware of Krista’s presence in her bed.

“The moon,” Historia said, her voice still low as she traced along the base of her neck. “Even in the dark, I can see it. I find myself distracted by it all too often, your freckles and the way they come together to form this little crescent moon.”

“It’s beautiful.” Ymir swallowed, as Krista’s hand fell away. “I wish you could see it. I wish you could see yourself as I see you.”

The silence stretched as Ymir pondered whether to speak up. She wanted Krista to know that she was heard and that she saw beyond her façade but she didn’t want to take the moment of peace from her. Peace was hard to come by.

Ymir shifted and turned toward Krista as she continued to feign sleep. Ymir felt her hair be brushed back and lips pressed to her temple. Her skin tingled under the touch.

A snore echoed from across the room, from Annie or Sasha she couldn’t be sure, and Krista jumped back. Ymir hadn’t thought the absence of Krista’s weight beside her would leave her feeling so lonely. She was used to being alone after all.

Against her better judgement, she whispered. “Krista.”

Krista’s weight settled once more on the mattress beside her, her hand once more reaching to brush along Ymir’s shoulder. Ymir sighed at her touch.

“A light in the darkness,” Krista whispered as she laid beside Ymir. “A moon in my night sky.”

Krista. Her second chance. Ymir leant into Krista’s touch, and fell into sleep, deeper than she had her whole life.


End file.
